Big Time Chances
by Kaleidoscope of Colors
Summary: Ginny Lynch , Spencer Lynch, Nolene Renolds , and Lacey Hunt are four girls from Minnesota who are determined to last when the get pulled in to high speed Hollywood life. KendallXOC; CarlosXOC; JamesXOC; LoganXOC
1. Throat Gonorrhea and Talent Shows

Ginny Lynch sat on a stone bench after school, waiting for her sister, and best friend. Her black hair blew in the wind of a Minnesota winter day. The blonde streaks shined like gold in the sun. She rubbed her hands together, and blew into them. It may have been sunny, but it was still very cold. Her cheeks were red against her pale face. She was dressed in a black, off the shoulder sweater, with a pair of dark, acid washed, boot cut jeans, with ankle boots. All of that was covered by a Navy, button-up jacket, with a gray scarf with red and black pin stripes, as well as fingerless gray gloves and gray ear warmers. She looked up to see her boyfriend standing there. Her teal eyes glowed when she saw him.

"Hey Marcus!" she said happily. He put on a fake smile and replied, "Hey Gin! You working today? Y'know, at the grocery store?"

"Uh yeah." She said."Ugh, man, I'd stop by, but I have Basketball practice." he lied. "Speaking of which, I gotta go babe," he got up then leaned down and gave her a kiss," See you tomorrow, Ginny!" With that, he was off.

"Hey sis!" said Spencer Lynch as she walked up with her best friend, Lacey Hunt. Spencer pulled her black hair with candy apple red streaks into a low ponytail and slid an ear warmer on, as well as her hockey helmet. She wore a Minnesota Wilds #7 (Casey Wellman) jersey with dark skinny jeans, and red converse. Over top of it was a red plaid button-up jacket, and black fingerless gloves. Her ocean blue eyes glistened as the wind blew into them, making her teary.

"Where's Nolene?" asked Lacey. Her maroon hair was sweeped over one eye, and blew in the breeze. She was wearing a punk style. She had a purple striped Reptar tank on, with Tripp Berry Ink Wash skinny jeans and Vanz pink and gray checkerboard extra high, high tops. On top of that was a green military jacket. Her sapphire eyes were wide, but loaded with makeup.

"Right here!" Nolene Renolds stated as she walked up behind Ginny. Her blonde hair stayed perfectly still as it fit snuggily in her "boho-braids". Her brown eyes were covered from the wind, from her glasses. She wore a white blouse with a blue sweater vest over it, as well as light blue jeans and white high heeled boots. The jacket she wore was faux animal fur.

"Where have you been, Nolene? I have to go take a shower for work!!" yelled Ginny as she grabbed her arm and dragged her to the car. "Pessimist." mumbled Spencer. "Apprehensionist."mumbled Lacey.

**The "DOGS" side of the track.....**

"You guys did...ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE!!!" yelled Gustavo Rocque. They four boys from Minnesota rolled their eyes and groaned.

"Why do you monkey-dogs drive me so CRAZY?!" he yelled again.

" I belive you went crazy _without_ us." Kendall smirked.

"On top of your attitude, Griffin wants me to find a _girl_ band! Does he not like you more than I hate you?? And if I can't find one in two days, I lose my job, and have to work at my fathers scooter shop!!" he screamed.

"My money is bet that Griffin drove him crazy." James whispered to Kendall.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Gustavo, how about we help you find a band?"

"Would you guys really do that?" Gustavo pleaded.

"As long as you don't act so nice to us, it's really scary!" said Logan.

"Yeah, I know just the place for us to look too!" Kendall added.

**Back With Spencer...**

As Spencer waited for Ginny to get out of the shower, she heard Ginny's phone ring. She saw it was Marcus so she took it into the living room. "Guys, It's Marcus, should I answer?" she asked. "Yeah," replied Nolene, "But put it on speakerphone." She did as was told and was greeted by a loud sensation of moaning. The girls' eyes went wide as they made out the voice of Marcus and another girl. "Harder,Marcus!" the girl screamed. Just then, they heard footsteps from upstairs, and hung up thinking it was Ginny coming down. "Spencer, what are you doing?" asked Matt, the girls younger brother. "None of your buisness, booger-brain!" she looked over to see two of Matt's geek friends staring at her. "Hey, Sweet Thangs!" the geeks said in unison. Spencer fake gagged, as well as Lacey and Nolene. "Hey, how 'bout you take your very nerdy friends, and find a very nerdy convension to go to. Even better, go back to the Carnies we bought you from!" Spencer said. Matt rolled his eyes and walked back upstairs. As they walked the could hear the other nerds ask, "Which ones your future wife you keep talking about?" Matt spoke up and said, "The one with the purple-ish hair! I already wrote my vows!" Lacey opened her mouth to scream, but Spencer covered it. Just then, Ginny came down saying "Hey, Lacey, my brothers gonna marry you. I think he planned the wedding to be at Chuckie Cheese's." Lacey jumped off of the couch and began to run but before she reached the stairs, Spencer caught her by the collar.

"Uh, Gin, we have to tell you something." said Nolene, "Your boyfriend, he's cheating on you." she frowned waiting for Ginny's expression. "Ha! That's a good one, Lene! Marcus would never do that!" she laughed. "She's not lying Ginny! He called while you were in the shower!" Spencer added. "Yeah, and on the other line was a tramp screaming, 'Harder Marcus!'" included Lacey.

"Whatever!" Ginny said as she rushed out the door.

**At The Store....**

"Why would Marcus do that?!" Ginny yelled, pushing a grocery cart into a long line by the door, making it the first try.

"I don't know, but you have to break up with him!" Nolene replied. she pushed a cart, but this time it hit the side of the store.

"I can't! I don't know how!" Ginny replied.

**Meanwhile.....**

"Gustavo, do you really need a deli sub?" asked James.

"YES!!!" Gustavo screamed, "DID YOU DOGS REALLY NEED TO RECOMMEND MINNESOTA?!"

"Well that's where you found us, isn't it?" Kendall added.

"But is it doing me any good?! Nooooo!" Gustavo said. They pulled into a parking lot for a small store to see four girls outside.

**With the girls At the Same time.....**

"Just tell him over the phone!" said Lacey

"But won't that hurt him? Y'know turn him into a crazy stalker?" Ginny added.

"Y'know what, If I get a whole in one, you break up with him over the phone, if I don't, don't break up with him at all, and live the rest of your life, with trampy kids, and gonorrhea implanted in your throat!" said Spencer. "One, Two, Three!" And with that, she jumped in the cart and was rolling down until,_ CRASH!_ Spencer was hit by a long, white, limousine.

"You should still phone breakup. I mean anythings better than throat gonorrhea!" said Nolene!

As if it were planned, Spencer ran up to Lacey, grabbed her face and said, "We only want what's right for you chika!!"

"Uh, Ginny's over there." Lacey told her awkwardly. She twirled around, her finger pointing to Ginny, and dropped. Ginny, Lacey and Nolene quickly rushed to her and tried to pick her up. Then, four boys ran up to them yelling. "We are so sorry."

"For what?" Ginny asked.

"That was, kinda our limo." said Kendall nervously.

"Oh, no worries! She's probably stoked that it was a limo today! This is the fourth time this week!" said Ginny.

"Oh, wow!" said James.

With out looking, Spencer got up to her knees and said, "Remember Gin! You don't want gonorrhea in your throat!!"

Ginny cleared her throat and said, "Spenc, I'm behind you." Spencer looked up to see four boys standing before her. "H-h-h-hi!" she stuttered. She got to her feet and said, "I'm Spencer! And about that whole 'gonorrhea' crap, it's my sister's scumbag of a boyfriend."

"Cool?"said Logan.

"Uh, anyways," Spencer continued, "This is my sister Ginny, my best friend Lacey, and my _sister's_best friend Nolene." she smirked.

"Cool, I'm Kendall, and this is Logan, James, and Carlos!"

Then Spencer turned to Ginny, "Ok, so are you to break up with him? Or is that my job?" she asked. "I'll tell him tonight!" Ginny yelled.

"HEY MONKEY-DOGS! C'MON!!" Gustavo said, his mouth half full. "Coming!" said the four boys, simutaneosly.

"Okay, my turn." said Lacey grabbing a grocery cart. "One, two, Three!" She pushed the cart roughly and saw it turn towards a very pudgie man, or Gustavo Rocque. Within a matter of time, the cart sped and hit the large man. A howling scream let out as the girls flinched and yelled, "Sorry!" The boys turned back to the girls as Gustavo stomped to the limo, face redder than an apple.

"So, it was nice meeting you girls!" said James.

"But we have to go." Carlos included, as they ran off to the limo to make sure Gustavo wouldn't cause a scene. As they were running, Carlos slipped on a patch of ice. He went down with a thud. Luckily, he was wearing his helmet. They other three boys stopped and ran back to Carlos to help him get up. James looked back to see if the girls were watching, which they were, they were also laughing their heads off.

"Oh perfect," James stated sarcastically," you just humiliated us in front of those _really_ cute girls!!"

"Well sorry Minnesota is in the middle of WINTER, and there is ICE!!" Carlos defended.

"Guys shut up!" Logan yelled, "You both are humiliating us by fighting!"

"Hey guys! Look what I found under Carlos!" Kendall said, holding up a flyer that said "Penn Hollow High Talent Show December 3rd".

"That's tonight!"said Carlos

"Cool! Maybe we'll find a girl group there!" said Logan.

"Weeeell, lets go show it to Gustavo!!" James added.

**After Ginny and Nolene get out of work....**

"Hey girls!" said Ginny and Spencer's mom. "Hi Mrs. Lynch!" Lacey and Nolene replied.

"Hey, Ginny, Marcus called, he wanted to know if he can come pick you up for the talent show?" Mrs. Lynch stated.

"No, but he can come for his other girlfriend!" Ginny said, tears flooding her eyes.

"Oh sweetie!" Mrs. Lynch pulled her daughter in for a big, comforting, hug. Ginny quickly dried her eyes and said," Anyways, I'm gonna drive us!"

"Okay sweetie, well be there later, but you go so you have time to practice and get changed." she gave Ginny another hug and Ginny left.

**At The Talent Show...**

"Ohhhh! Gin, I feel so sparkly!" Spencer whined as she put on a red, bejewled, Minnisota Wild tank. She wore that with a pair of black jean shorts, tattered at the bottom, and a pair of red converse with red, bejeweled, laces. Ginny glazed Spencers lips with glossy, red, lip stain, and, of course she had her hockey helmet on.

"You're supposed to feel sparkly! Y'know the judges count appearences." Ginny replied, putting a "smokey" eye color on Spencer.

Lacey came out of the bathroom in a Bejeweled Tripp Turquoise Tutu Dress, Wicked Wednesday Gray Zipper Heels, smokey eyes, and 'Peach Party' lip gloss.

"Eww!" screamed one of the popular girls, Francesca to be prescise. "What?!" yelled Lacey as she slid a barbell earring throught the top and bottom of her left ear. She then clipped three sets of hoops in her ears, and put a lip ring in.

"Those shoes are gross!!!" she screamed, as the principle walked over.

"Uhm, Francesa, those shose are fine," he turned to Lacey and continued," But I'm gonna have to have you take out the lip ring, and all of the hoops."

Lacey rolled her eyes and said: "Fine, Principle Crowley." as she removed her hoops.

Soon enough they were done, Ginny wearing a bejeweled, short-sleeved, green, plaid top, with a miniskirt and black ballet flats, and Nolene was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a light blue sweater vest, with a plaid skirt that was just a bit of a darker shade of blue, and sky blue flats.

The principle was up on stage in no time for announcing the second to last act. "Next, we have a group of IT girls, that like "somthin' about the sunshine". Francesca Meyers, Jocylyn Dai, Mickayla Preston, and Katie Hale, The It Factor singing 'Something About the Sunshine'!" They four _other_ girls ran on stage with smiles.

_Wake up to the blue sky _

_Grab your shades And let's go for a ride_

_Breakfast by the ocean_

_We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine_

_Every day's a dreaming Califormnia _

_Every night the stars come out to play_

_Wish that I could always feel this way _

_There's something about the sunshine, _

_baby I'm seeing you in a whole new light_

_Out of this world for the first time, baby _

_Ohhh its alright _

_There's something about the sunshine_

_There's something about the sunshine _

_Hollywood rocking_

_In Malibu we hang out and chill_

_It's all about the shopping _

_From Melrose to Beverly Hills_

_Everywhere's a scene _

_And now we're in it_

_I don't wanna paint this town alone_

_When I see you smile I always _

_feel at home_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby _

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_

_And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying_

_Oh, its alright_

_Now that you're here (now that you're here)_

_It's suddenly clear (suddenly clear) _

_Sun coming through I never knew _

_Whatever I do it's better with you _

_It's better with you _

_There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light) _

_Out of this world for the first time baby (yeah)_

_Oh, its alright (its alright) _

_There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)_

_Out of this world for the first time baby (ohhh) _

_Oh, its alright (its alright)_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby _

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_

_And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying _

_Oh, its alright _

"Woah, they were good." said Nolene, suddenly nervous. "Yeah, but we're better, Lene!"

**In The Audience...**

"Those last girls we're good, don't you think?" asked Gustavo.

"Yeah, I guess..." said James.

"But they're not your _fire_." Kendall continued.

"Okay, next we have a group of, _special_, girls. Ginny Lynch, Nolene Renolds, Spencer Lynch, and Lacey Hunt, or Ultra... Violet... Artemis," the principle shook his head to forget about the weird name and continued," singing "Your Love Is My Drug" by Ke$ha. The four girls walked on stage and got into positions.

_[Lacey]_

_Maybe I need some rehab,_

_or maybe just need some sleep _

_[Nolene]_

_I've got a sick obsession,_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams _

_[Ginny]_

_I'm looking down every alley,_

_I'm making those desperate calls_

_[Spencer] _

_I'm staying up all night hoping,_

_hittin' my head against the wall_

_[Nolene]_

_What you've got boy is hard to find _

_[Ginny]_

_I think about it all the time_

_[Spencer] _

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_

_[Lacey]_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_[ALL]_

_Because your love, your love, _

_your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_I said your love, your love,_

_your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_[Spencer]_

_Won't listen to any advice,_

_mamma's telling me I should to think twice_

_[Ginny] _

_But left to my own devices _

_I'm addicted its a crisis!_

_[Nolene] _

_My friends think I've gone crazy _

_my judgment's getting kinda hazy _

_[Lacey]_

_My esteem is gonna be affected _

_if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead _

_[Nolene]_

_What you've got boy is hard to find_

_[Ginny]_

_I think about it all the time_

_[Spencer] _

_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_

_[Lacey] _

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_[ALL]_

_Because your love your love_

_your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_I said your love your love_

_your love is my drug_

_your love your love your love_

_[Spencer]_

_I don't care what people say_

_The rush is worth the price I pay _

_I get so high when you're with me_

_But crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey, so I gotta question:_

_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement? _

_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? _

_Is my love your drug? _

_Your drug, (huh) your drug_

_(huh) your drug_

_is my love, your drug _

_[ALL]_

_Because your love your love_

_your love is my drug_

_Your love your love your love _

_I said your love your love_

_your love is my drug _

_your love your love your love (X2) _

_[Lacey]_

_Hey... hey... So? _

_Your love your love your love _

_your love.... is my drug _

_I like your beard_

The audiance began clapping even harder than the last performence.

"Woah, They're awesome!" yelled Carlos clapping his hands so hard, they were begining to become red.

"I know!" said Logan, "Wait," he automatically stopped clapping and said, "Aren't those the girls we met earlier?"

"I think so." said Kendall. He grabbed Logan and started walking. While Logan was being dragged, he got a hold of James, who got a hold of carlos, and they were soon in a train of had dragged them to the backstage to be there right when the girls got off stage.

"It's you guys!" Spencer shouted, excitedly.

"Hey! We saw you guys perform. It was awesome!" said Kendall.

"Really," Carlos included," By the way, love the shirt. Spencer? Is it?"

"Yeah, thanks." Spencer said blushing.

"MONKEY-DOGS!" Gustavo yelled as he walked down the hall.

"Heeey Gustavo!" said Kendall cooly.

"We think we found your _fire_!" James said in a sing-songy tone of voice.

"WHAT?!" The girls screamed in unison.

"I think so too!" Gustavo replied.

"OhMiGOSH!!" The girls all cheered in unison.


	2. Second Thoughts and Stubborn Fathers

**A/N: ****I'm adding some side characters.. DUN DUn Dun dun!! They are;;**

**PJ Lynch**

**TJ Lynch and**

**CJ Lynch (They are Spencer and Ginny's older brothers that are triplets.)**

"OhMiGOSH!!" The four girls screeched in unison.

"We are going to Hollywood!" Lacey sang

"We are gonna be sta-ars!" Ginny continued.

"We are going to-" but Spencer was cut off.

"Uh, no! You're not!" said Gustavo.

"What do you mean?" asked Spencer, confused.

"I mean, I was talking about taking 'The IT Factor' to Hollywood." Gustavo said practically trying to spell it out for them.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Lacey shouted.

They all directed their hearing to the stage as they heard the principal announce that it was time for the results. "Our 22nd Annual Talent Show winner is...... Ultra Violet Artemis!!!! C'mon girls! Come get your prizes!!"

"See that Gustavo! We are the winners! And you still choose The _SHIT_ Factor!" She stomped to the stage, Ginny and Nolene following.

"Thanks anyway, Gustavo." Spencer mumbled. "And Carlos," she grabbed his arm and gently wrote down her address," Just come to this address and I'll buy you a Wilds jersey." She smiled slightly, and turned to walk off.

"Wait, Spencer." Carlos said. "You don't have to buy me anything after Gustavo somehow found the guts to reject someone with as much talent as you guys." He walked over and gave her a hug.

"You guys are really sweet, thanks for trying." Spencer let go and ran onstage.

Big Time Rush turned around and glared, wondering how he could _not_ choose Ultraviolet Artemis.

They easily pushed passed him and walked to the limo, where Kelly was waiting. Before they got in, they watched the girls walk to Ginny's truck, get in, and drive home.

"Hey guys!" she said, not noticing their scowls.

"I've never been this mad.... EVER" said James, ignoring Kelly.

"What are you mad about?" Kelly asked.

"I know! Those girls have so much talent!! And he chose the other girls!!!" Kendall added.

"Did you guys see the look on Spencer's face? She so...unselfish!! Gustavo rejected her, and all she does is tell me that she'll buy me a Wilds jersey!" Carlos yelled. By the time the finished their rampage, Gustavo climbed into the car. Carlos, who was in the seat next to Gustavo, scooted over ALOT.

" Carlos, go give the driver a hand, or arm or whatever." Gustavo directed.

"What are you talking about?" said Carlos.

"I meant go give the driver that address on your arm. We're taking a road trip." said Gustavo.

Carlos smirked, knowing they would be going to Spencer's, and strapped on his helmet as he sat in the front seat.

"Lemme guess, your gonna go rub it in their faces?!" Logan implyed.

"Just shut up." said Gustavo. As they left the parking lot, Gustavo looked back to see The IT Girls kicking trees and complaining over broken nails.

**At The Lynch House....**

Ginny's arms were wrapped around Spencer as she gently cried. It may not have been her dream, but it would've been pretty damn fun. Lacey stared at the wall and occaisionally punched it. Nolene just sat on the couch, her knees tucked under her chin.

"Gin, Marcus is here." said Mrs. Lynch. Ginny rolled her her eyes and scoffed. "As if tonight weren't bad enough already." Ginny stated. She walked to the door and opened it, her hand on her hip. "What do you want Marcus?"

"Baby, you did awesome tonight, what's wrong?" he asked. "You're what's wrong! You cheat on me, and act like nothings wrong!" she replied, heartlessly. "Your a sorry, son of a b-" she was soon cut off by a limo pulling into the driveway. She could recognize the limo anywhere. The same limo that hit Spencer, the same limo holding the four sweetest boys ever. "Oh great!" she sighed. Carlos, Kendall, Logan and James jumped out, with Gustavo slowley following.

"Uh, Gin, who are they?" Marcus asked. "None of your buisness!" she snapped. She ran outside to meet up with the boys before they could get to the house. "What are doing here?!" she whisper/yelled. "I have no idea, Gustavo wanted to come." Kendall whisper/yelled back. "Oh! Sweet Mercey Hospital!" she yelled to avoid cursing.

"Ginny! Who is this?! Are you cheating on me?!" Marcus yelled. She turned around, so mad he would even ask such a question. "Wow, Virginia, you sure lost your taste in guys! I mean he's such a doorknob!!" Marcus said pointing to Kendall. "I'm a doorknob?" Kendall retorted. "says the guy, Ginny's sister believes has gonorrhea!" Marcus chuckled, "Man Ginny, You're such a whore!" Ginny's jawdropped. She couldn't, and wouldn't take it anymore! "I'M THE WHORE?!?! I'VE NEVER CHEATED ON YOU ONCE!!! WHILE YOU ARE THE KING OF MAN-WHORES!!! Y'know what? We're done!!!" She finally grabbed the other four boys, and ran inside, slamming the door in Gustavo's face.

"Hey girls!" said Big Time Rush in unison. Lacey rolled her eyes, while Spencer looked up and then right back down, and Nolene didn't even respond. "Virginia Dawn Lynch! How could you close the door in this man's face?" her mother yelled. "The same way I put blonde streaks in my hair, or even signed up for that freaking talent show! I wanted to!" she screamed back with an attitude.

Gustavo rolled his eyes. Mrs. Lynch sat him on the couch, and brought him a cup of tea. Gustavo looked at the girls and said: "Listen, I'm hear to tell you girls that-"

Lacey cut him off by including, "The other's are gonna be great, and we couldn't do what they can? 'Cause you explained that AT the talent show."

Gustavo's grip tightened around the cup, but loosened it back up when he remembered what happened at Kendall's house a LONG time ago. "No," he stated," I came to tell you that I didn't pick those other girls. Because they would've been too easy to deal with. I need a challenge!" Gustavo pointed to Big Time Rush and finished with "That's why I chose these boys! They were, and still are, a HUGE challenge!!!"

"Mom!" Matt yelled as he ran downstairs. "PJ has that dumb Clown mask on again!!"

"Stop being a baby, Matt!" yelled Spencer.

"Shut up, Spencer!!!" he yelled back.

"Excuse me one second boys." Spencer got up and walked to the kitchen to get a Dr. Pepper, and then walked back quickly.

"BOYS?!" three guys yelled as they ran downstairs. One boy has long black hair and blue eyes, but not deep blue like Ginny's or Spencer's, his eyes were a clearer blue with gray specks. Another boy had spiked brown hair, and green eyes, not like a forest green or dark green, but a grass green. The third boy, had blond hair with dark roots (that in a way resembled James's), hazel eyes, and a clown mask in hand. The boys all looked in the age range of 19 to 22.

"Who are they?!" said they one with blond hair.

"Friends, PJ!" Ginny yelled.

"How old are they?!" the one with brown hair asked.

"Never asked, CJ!" Spencer shouted.

"Really mom? Allow _them_ to bring guys from the streets, and _I _can't bring in_ girls_ from the street?" said the boy with black hair and a guitar on his back.

"They're not off the street, TJ, they're from a VERY nice record company that wants to sign the girls." said Mrs. Lynch.

"Yes, and honestly, WE ONLY HAVE TWO DAYS, NOT INFINITY!" Gustavo yelled impatiently.

"So, the hockey player gets a contract, and I don't?!" TJ yelled.

"Yeah well they probably don't like 'Screamo' music." Matt naively stated.

"You little-" TJ grumbled as he chased Matt to his room.

"Those is my entertainment," Spencer said, purposely avoiding proper grammer, "Ahh, brothers." she said relaxed.

"Anyways is that a yes? Or a no, for them coming?" Gustavo asked.

"I don't know, we have to call other parents, pack, I have to of course talk to my husband about this, I mean, Spencer and Ginny are his world." Mrs. Lynch replied.

"Well, Mrs. Lynch, I've been on TheSlap updating for a while," said Nolene, "My mom replied 'Anything to get your smart ass out of the house! You and your_ facts _are driving the family to insanity!'" she added, mimicking her mother.

As Nolene finished, the front door slammed, and a tall man, I mean VERY tall man, walked in.

"Hey, when did we get a limo?" said Mr. Lynch as he walked inside the living room. He saw Spencer, Ginny, his wife, Nolene, Lacey, a heavy man,... and four.. teenage.. boys. "Wait a second, why are there boys here?" Mr. Lynch turned his head to Lacey as said, "Can you _please_ stop bringing boys off of the streets here?"

"Do we _really_ look like boys off of the streets?" James asked Kendall. "Cause I tried to make sure my hair looked perfect before we left!" Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Lynch, Bryce. Can I call you Bryce? Anyways, Bryce, I did not bring these boys here! They followed us after their "leader" rejected us. And they never would've followed us if Spencer never rolled in front of their limo in a shopping cart!" she replied.

"You have NO idea how weird that sounds! Even for me!" said Carlos.

"Honey," Mrs. Lynch interjected, "Mr. Rocque-"

"Please, Call me Gustavo Rocque!" Gustavo implyed.

"Okay, _Gustavo_ Rocque would like to take our girls, and the other girls, to L.A. to record a demo cd." Mrs. Lynch said calmly.

"No." he said quickly and with ease.

"Awww! Why not dad?" Spencer whined.

"Yeaah, Why not dad?" Lacey whined also.

"First of all, I don't trust those boys over there." Mr. Lynch stated.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"What's not to trust?" asked Kendall.

"You right there," Mr. Lynch pointed to Kendall, "You look like you disrespect alot of people. I don't want one of those people to be my daughters." He then turned to James and pointed at him. "You, you remind me of Matthew McConaughey."

"Is that good from you, cause it wasn't when Gustavo said that about me." James implyed.

"No, I absolutely despise Matthew McConaughey, he's such a narcissistic pig." Mr. Lynch replied.

James was speechless the only thing he could manage to whisper to Kendall was "He called me a pig!"

"_Narcissistic_ pig." Kendall corrected. James just rolled his eyes a the comment.

"You," Mr. Lynch continued as he pointed to Carlos, "You just seem like bad blood."

"Wow, I remind him of blood." Carlos whispered to Kendall and James, with gritted teeth and a forced smile.

"And Spencer, 'lemme just remind you," Mr. Lynch said, he then pointed to Logan, "That is what your little brother is gonna look like when he's are older."

"We'll just see about that, but If he does look like that, I might think about marrying him." Lacey commented.

Logan cleared his throat, as that comment could've been a compliment.

"Dad, please let us go!!" said Spencer. Just then PJ ran downstairs.

"Dad! I can take them!!" he said.

"Yeah, like I'd trust you! You got underwear stuck on your head the other day!" Mr. Lynch pointed out.

"Psh! It's wasn't on accident!" he said. Then TJ ran downstairs.

"How bout I take 'em dad?" TJ asked.

"Uh, you _put_ the underwear on his head!" Mr. Lynch included.

"C'mon dad! They can handle it if they are all together!!" Ginny whined.

Mr. Lynch sighed. "Okay, but you need to give us weekly updates!"

"WHOO!!" the girls shouted and screeched.

"Okay girls," said Gustavo, "You're going to Hollywood!"

AND SO THEIR JOURNEY BEGINSS..


	3. VooDoo and Confusion

Three of the four girls sat in a long white limo, with the four Big Time Rush boys the next morning, waiting for Spencer.

"Where is she?" Lacey complained.

"Well she texed me and told me she was on her way!" Ginny protested.

"That was 20 minutes ago." Nolene added.

"Exactly." said Carlos and Logan simutaneosly.

Everyone was weirded out by the timing except for two of them. Lacey was glaring at James as he stared in the mirror and making kissy faces.

"James, y'know what I wanna do to you." Lacey asked.

"What?" James replied still looking in the mirror.

"Break that mirror and shove the giant shards into your eyes!"

James' eyes went wide as he threw the mirror down. "You are one scary girl."

"And you're one annoying Narcessist." Lacey explained, while taking out a voo-doo doll that looked like no one the rest have seen.

"Uhm, who's that supposed to be?" Kendall asked.

"My mom. She left when I was six, to become some pimp's whore." She replied simply, jabbing a fork into the doll's stomach.

At the sight of Lacey's actions, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan flinched, while James jumped and tried scooting away from her, which didn't work for the fact that he was in the door seat.

"You get used to it," said Spencer as she climbed into the limousine and sat in between Ginny and Lacey.

Logans eyes went wide and he mouthed to Kendall, _HOW?_ Kendall chuckled and shrugged.

"Ooookkkkkaaaayyyy" Kendall said awkwardly. "How 'bout we learn a little about each other? So what's your favorite food?"

"Babies, What?" Spencer replied dazed, and frankly not paying attention.

"Favorite food?" Carlos repeated Kendall's words.

"Ohhhh! Sushi, duh!"

"So technically still babies..." Nolene replied getting a few confused stares. "Sushi has caviar? Fish eggs? Fish _babies_?" The others reacted with a few 'Oh's and 'Right's.

_**

* * *

**_

_**In Hollywood...**_

Ginny gasped as she stepped off of the plane. "I cannot believe it! We are actuall in Hollywood!"

Spencer came out with a confused look, "Wait, we were going to Hollywood? I thought we were going to Wisconsin...I love cheese!"

Ginny looked at her sister weird. As the four guys walked by, Ginny looked at them to see they were walking away fast. "Y'know, I would usually see your faces twisted into a weird, confuse-y, face."

"We learned to just walk away!" They replied simutaneosly.

Ginny shrugged, taking that into consideration.

Soon enough, the limo had arrived and took them to the amazing Palm Woods.

About 15 a minutes later, they got out of the limo, and walked into the lobby.

"OOH! A BELL!" yelled Spencer and Lacey as they ran to the front desk and took turns slamming their hands onto it, making constant ringing. But it was soon ended when Mr. Bitters came up and right before Lacey hit it, snatched it away causing her to hit the front desk, and her amused smile turned into a frown.

"Welcome to the wonderful Palm Woods, May I help you?" Mr. Bitters asked politely.

"Uhm yes, we have a room under Lynch, it's being paid for by Gustavo Rocque." Ginny said.

"Ah, yes, Room S2." Bitters said typing on his computer. He then grabbed three keys and handed them to the girls. "I hope you have a wonderful stay." he said quite annoyed with Lacey and Spencer, who somehow retrieved the bell, and were smacking it again.

With that, Nolene grabbed Lacey, and Ginny grabbed Spencer, and the two dragged the girls to their room.

**

* * *

**

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with school and stuff. But now schools over and I can update more! YAY! Also be expecting the first chapter of Heart of A Skater soon.


End file.
